


They Don't Know

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Communication, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Getting Back Together, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane & Luke Garroway Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: It was over.Finally.





	They Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [female_overlord_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Back together.... Eventually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776140) by [female_overlord_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3). 



> My take on what will happen after 2x20. Its just a fan girls dream sadly. <3
> 
> Inspired by the idea that Magnus is basically acting as a double agent and that's why he's acting like he's acting. I hope its okay that I used your idea, female_overlord_3. Once I had the idea in my head it just would not leave me alone! So, this is 100% for you!

It was over.

Finally.

For the first time in weeks Magnus finally felt like he could breathe again. Sucking in a deep breath, he let it out on unsteady legs, wobbling where he stood. Overcome by the fact that they'd won, that the war with Valentine was over, Magnus gave in and let his legs give out underneath him. Collapsing to the ground, Magnus gripped the cool grass tightly in his hands. 

He smiled. 

It was over. 

Laughing, Magnus began to cry. The tightness in his chest, the unease that had been settled into his stomach since this had all began was finally unfurling. Completely drained, Magnus was content to pass out where he now lay. 

It was over. 

The last thing he knew, before the world around him went black, were familiar calloused hands framing his face. It must have been a hallucination because Magnus knew, the last person that would come to him after everything that he'd said and done, would be his Alexander. 

&&&

“He'll wake up, Alec, once his body has replenished all the magic he used.” Maryse spoke quietly from where she stood beside of Alec. Alec who hadn't left Magnus' side since he'd seen the other man collapse in the middle of the park where the final battle had commenced.

“Its been a full day,” Alec said from his chair beside the bed they'd put Magnus in the night before.

“And Magnus is a very powerful warlock, sweetheart. It took most of what he had in him to put an end to the battle yesterday. He's drained. But he's going to be fine.” Maryse assured him, smiling sadly when Alec leaned into her touch. Behind them, Luke cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. 

“I'm sorry to disturb you, Alec but there's something you need to know. About Magnus.” Luke said as he stepped further into the room.

“Is it... does it have something to do with why he isn't waking up?” Alec asked worriedly.

“No. No. Your mother's completely right. He's been drained almost completely of his magic. He just needs time to rest and replenish what he used and he'll be fine. Tired for a few days still but he'll be okay.” Luke assured him with a smile and Alec nodded once before looking back down at Magnus.

“Then what is it?” Alec asked, his eyes never leaving Magnus' face.

“I know you of all people have bore the brunt of Magnus' anger lately. There's a reason. Since the day he and I went to see the Seelie Queen. We both knew she had ulterior motives but Magnus, being who he is, refused to give her any reason to turn her sights on the Shadowhunters. Alec, she was determined to go to war. She wanted it to happen. So, Magnus decided he would do whatever it took to keep the Queen at bay for as long as he could. Her terms, were of course, to side with her over you.” Luke explained and Alec finally turned away from Magnus.

“What?” Alec asked, once again leaning into his mother's touch as she gripped his shoulder.

“Nothing that Magnus has said or done since that day holds any merit. He was being watched by the Queen's guard. He did what he did and I'm sure said what he said to keep you safe. You and your family. The Queen is as evil as Valentine as far as I'm concerned and Magnus agreed with me. Perhaps he took his charade too far at times but he did what he did to ensure your safety.”

“He's been... so cold.” Alec said, looking from Luke up to his mother then down at the still form of Magnus. “I didn't understand it. He said he loved me then he, it was like he just shut it off. How could he do that?” He asked, eyes suddenly wet with tears that threatened to fall.

“Oh, darling.” Maryse said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “You heard Luke. He was just trying to keep you safe.”

“But it felt so real.” Alec said as a tear finally fell.

“Magnus has had hundreds of years to perfect his act but Alec, that's all it was. An act. He's been miserable for weeks now. He finally broke down and told myself and Raphael what was really going on and believe me, both of us chewed him out for it. I'd suggest limiting his alcohol intake once he's back home. He's been using it to cope and the extent of his coping mechanism isn't healthy.” Luke said sadly, sighing as he looked down at Magnus. “He's so stubborn.”

“That's. Yeah. You don't have to tell me that.” Alec chuckled lightly as he wiped the tears from his eyes before they could fall.

“So, essentially, what you're saying is that Magnus was playing the roll of a double agent?” Maryse eventually asked, sighing in relief when Luke confirmed her assumption. “Oh, Alec. Sweetheart, I knew there had to be a reason he was suddenly acting like he was. Now you know!” Maryse smiled happily.

“It doesn't fix the damage that's already done.” Alec said angrily. “He could have told me! He could have explained himself instead of, of making me think he didn't love me anymore!”

“Believe me, Alec, we tried. Raphael and I. We tried to get him to come clean. If to no one else than to you. We all saw how much you were hurting. You may not have seen it but Magnus was in just as much pain. He's been miserable.” Luke tried to defend his friend even though he understood Alec's side as well.

“I've spent weeks, thinking how much things would have been different if I hadn't messed up. I, I've not been sleeping. I can't sleep here! My home is with Magnus in the loft and he, he changed the wards. I couldn't get in. I just wanted to go home but I couldn't. He ignored my calls. Didn't answer when I eventually gave in and went crawling back, begging for forgiveness and, and its all because he was trying to protect me?” Alec laughed harshly. “He's got a fucked up way of trying to keep someone safe.” He said bitterly.

“Alec-” Maryse started, eyes wide in alarm.

“Please. Not now, mother. I'd like to be alone, if that's okay. I need time to think.” Alec stated plainly, not looking away from Magnus as his mother and Luke eventually gave in and left.

“For what its worth,” Luke said, just before closing the door and leaving Alec alone. “He is sorry.”

Alone with his thoughts, Alec tried to put himself in Magnus' shoes. If he'd been in the same situation Magnus had found himself in, could he have done the same thing? Could he have turned his back on Magnus and just walked away from him? No, Alec instantly thought. He couldn't. It wouldn't have been possible for him to walk away from Magnus. Almost anyone but Magnus.

But then. Somewhere in the back of his mind Alec knew he was lying to himself. If the fate of his friends and family, of the entire Shadow world depended on Alec walking away from Magnus... it made him sick to think that he would have done the exact same thing. Of course he would have. To save his world? Which very much included Magnus in it? Alec could have done the exact same thing. 

Reaching out, Alec grasped Magnus' hand, holding it firmly in-between both of his hands as he rested his forehead on them. He prayed to the angels that Magnus woke up soon. He needed to hear what Luke had told him confirmed by Magnus himself. He wasn't sure it would be any easier to hear but he needed Magnus to admit the truth to him. He needed it. Or else he wasn't sure he would survive much longer. Not without Magnus beside him. He felt like he barely existed anymore without Magnus.

With a sigh, Alec continued to hold Magnus' hand, waiting for his love to wake.

&&&

The first thing that Magnus became aware of when he woke was how safe he felt. He hadn't felt safe in weeks. The second thing was how warm he was. He knew instantly he wasn't in his bed at the loft but wherever he was he was safe, and warm, and being held.

Blinking his eyes open, Magnus came face to face with a mess of ink black hair. Sucking in a deep breath, Magnus knew instantly whose arms he was in. Or rather, who had their arms wrapped very securely around him. Looking around the room, he noticed after a few seconds, that he was most definitely at the Institute and from the looks of things, he was in Alexander's room. But. That didn't make sense. Why would he be in Alexander's room? Why would he be in the Institute at all?

“Whatever it is you're thinking, stop.” Maryse's voice startled Magnus and he jumped slightly causing Alec to stir slightly against his chest. “You obviously know where you are. Its been three days since the battle ended. Alec saw you collapse and he immediately brought you here. He hasn't left your side in the three days that you've been here. You should also know that Lucian came and explained a few things to us. So whatever it you're thinking, you need to focus on the fact that my son is still worried that you don't love him anymore.” She said, the anger in her voice obvious.

“Maryse, I-” Magnus started, only to be cut off.

“You love him, yes?” She asked and Magnus froze, wide eyed as he looked up at her.

“I do.” He answered quietly.

“Then you make him believe it. Alec has done too much for too many people just to have his heart broken because his boyfriend was too stubborn a fool to be honest with him.” Maryse said coolly.

“I was trying to keep him safe. Of all people, I would think you could understand that.” Magnus countered and Maryse smiled.

“Of all people, I do understand. But as a mother? You hurt my child, Magnus Bane, and despite having the best of intentions you messed up. Now, fix it. Fix him.” Maryse instructed as she stood to leave. “I know I haven't always been in favor of this... relationship. But even I can admit that you make my son happier than he's ever been. You've been different as well. Happier. More open. The whole High Warlock facade you try and keep up? I was starting to see through it. You're just a boy in love, as is Alec, now I expect you to make sure he knows you love him before I see either of you out of this room. Am I understood?” She asked, pleased to see a small flicker of fear pass over Magnus' face as he nodded at her. “Good. Take care of him and he'll love you to the ends of the earth.” She added before leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

“You do still love me?” Alec asked quietly and Magnus jumped, dislodging him from where he'd been sleeping on his chest.

“Sweet Raziel, Alexander, of course I love you!” Magnus exclaimed as he sat himself up in the bed. He swayed slightly only to be steadied by Alec's warm hands on his face.

“Then why?” Alec asked and Magnus felt his heart begin to beat wildly against his chest.

“I needed to keep you safe. The Queen. She wanted war. She wanted the Shadowhunters dead. I couldn't let that happen to you. To your family. Our friends! Alexander, I would sacrifice myself a thousand times over if it meant I was keeping you safe.” Magnus cried, tears streaming down his face.

“I thought. I've never felt like this before so I didn't know if someone could suddenly just not love someone they'd claimed to love. I thought you'd decided I wasn't worth it anymore. And I understood. I lied to you. I betrayed your trust. I understand why you made the decision that you made. Because I thought about it and, positions reversed, I would have done the same thing.” Alec admitted, scooting closer on his knees to Magnus.

“I am so sorry, Alexander. I would have told you. I should have but it needed to be believable. I needed the Queen to fully believe I was on her side and I knew that if I told you the truth there would be no way we could, for lack of a better term, fake it. I had to close myself off again. I had to keep walking away from you. It hurt. I hated it. Every time you spoke to me and I refused to reply or, or calling you 'Shadowhunter' I could feel a physical ache in my chest. It felt so wrong. Please, believe me when I say that I didn't mean any of it. I didn't. Alexander, I love you! I love you and I'm sorry.” With a shuddering breath, Magnus dropped his gaze, choosing to look at the bedspread that still lay over his legs rather than look at the hurt in Alec's eyes.

“I've had three days to think over why you did what you did and, Magnus? It hurt. I can't deny that but I understand. I do. I'm not mad. Not anymore.” Alec was smiling, a half sort of smile, when he placed a finger under Magnus chin and lifted his face.

“How can you not hate me?” Magnus asked, his voice breaking as he spoke.

“Because I love you. It really is that simple. I love you, Magnus Bane, and I don't think there's much you could do to me that would make me not love you anymore.” Alec said as honestly as he could and Magnus hiccuped a nearly hysterical laugh before he threw himself into Alec's arms.

“I love you, Alexander. I love you so much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you.” Magnus mumbled, over and over, as he clung tightly to Alec.

“I'm sorry too. For ever siding with the Clave over you. Magnus, it will never happen again. I swear it won't.” Alec said firmly and in that instant Magnus fully believed him.

“Its okay. Its okay, darling.” Magnus smiled, tears filling his eyes, as he leaned in to kiss Alec. He'd missed this so much more than he was able to describe. It was like a void was being filled inside of him. As cliché as it sounded, even to him, Magnus suddenly found himself feeling whole again after weeks of restlessness and unease surrounding him.

“No more lying, no more keeping things from each other. Magnus, I want to be completely open and honest with you. I can't. I can not relive another few weeks like these last ones. I can't do it. I'm not strong enough to do this without you.” Alec whispered fiercely against Magnus' lips.

“You are, Alexander. You are so strong. You don't need anyone-” Magnus attempted to say, only to be cut off by Alec's lips.

“No. Be quiet. You don't get to tell me what I can and can not handle. I've lived without out and with you and I will be damned if I have to live without you again.” Alec said, leaving absolutely no room for argument. 

“Yes, dear,” Magnus said, laughing as he leaned his forehead against Alec's. “Anything you say, darling.”

“I say I'm coming home, Magnus. I'm not staying in this stupid Institute a minute longer without you.” Alec said stubbornly and Magnus grinned happily. Home. Yeah. That sounded perfect to him.

**Author's Note:**

> How prepared is everyone for the finale tomorrow? Cause I'm not even close to being ready for it but at the same time I am SO ready for it! Hah!


End file.
